Ku Buni Nuguyeyo? SnK Version
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Tidak disangka Eren yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rivaille berteriak. Raut mukanya jadi uumm... tidak bisa di ungkapkan dan langsung melenggang pergi. / Disitu dengan cepat Eren mengatakan "Aku benci padamu!" sambil menangis. / Rivaille pun masuk lagi kedalam rumah dengan tampang stres. Warning: Full Hanji POV, Pairing RiRen, Typo's, Gaje, RnR please!


# _**KÛ BUNI NUGUYEYO**__**? SNK VERSION**_ #

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Hajime Isayama

KÛ Buni Nuguyeyo? (Who Is She?) SnK Version©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Family, Romance, Humor

Warning:

Ku Buni Nuguyeyo SnK version, Bahasa campur aduk/Bahasa sehari-hari author?

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

Author mulai kehabisan akal reader-san jadi cuma memperbarui fic lama #mewek

Pairing RiRen seperti biasa. Total POV Hanji. Disini Hanji itu cowok ya, biar greget :v #plak

Dan Rivaille itu dosen idol di kampusnya.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

_**KÛ BUNI NUGUYEYO?**_

_**(**__**WHO IS SHE?**__**)**_

.

.

.

* * *

Hahhh~ ada-ada saja para gadis itu ya, kalau sudah menemukan sasaran pokoknya harus didapatkan. Jadi ngeri aku melihatnya. Ya walau pun suatu saat nanti aku juga harus mempunyai pacar seorang gadis, karena aku seorang laki-laki dan tidak mungkin aku yaoi-an, aku ini **st****ra****ight**.

Tapi sungguh aku ngeri sekali melihat para gadis itu berebut untuk menjadi pacar kakakku (sorry bagi yang cewek, author juga cewek kok). Mereka sampai rela setiap paginya di kampus berdiri 3 jam untuk memasukan surat cinta ke ruang kerja kakakku itu. Ckckck mana antrianya panjang banget dan menunggu gilirnya juga lama. Kalau aku jadi perempuan, aku tidak akan mau seperti itu. Mendingan aku bertemu oranya langsung dan to the point saja.

Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Hanji Smith. Perawakanku tampan, tinggi jakung, memakai kacamata, rambutku model belah tengah warna dark brown dan irisku berwarna dark brown juga, walau cuma adik angkat, Rivaille tetap mengangapku sebagai adik kandungnya. Aku adik laki-laki dari Rivaille Smith Tentunya aku ini yatim piatu, sampai Rivaille menggankatku sebagai adik angkatnya. Dan mengubah namaku yang awalnya bertitle Hanji Zoe menjadi Hanji Smith.

Rivaille itu orangnya tsundere to the max! mukanya datar seperti tembok rumah dan sering mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Yah walau pun begitu dia tampan walau tidak setampan aku. Dan sekarang genap umurku 20 tahun sudah empat tahun aku tinggal bersama Rivaille di London ini. Setiap hari aku selalu melihat beberapa hal yang tak lepas dari aku dan kakakku ini.

Satu. Baju dan sepatu kami sering tertukar, karena sama-sama berwarna hitam. Selera kami memang sama, tapi ukurannya yang tidak sama karena Rivaille itu lebih ekhem pendek dariku. Kami juga suka warna-warna yang gelap. Kadang aku berfikir ini suatu hal yang baik tapi, kadang aku juga berfikir bahwa ini hal yang buruk. Kenapa? Karena jika aku sedang terburu-buru pasti aku selalu salah memakai sepatu, dan sepatu yang aku pakai itu pasti sepatunya Rivaille (yang tidak muat di kakiku)

Dua. Menerima terikan-teriakan memekik yang membuat tuli seketika dan kejar-kejaran rutin tiap hari dengan para gadis yang menjadi fansgirl Rivaille dan fans girl-ku sendiri. Ah ya, karena parasku yang charming dan membuatku juga banyak memiliki fans girl, sampai-sampai setiap pulang kampus pasti aku akan menemukan dua karung penuh surat cinta yang ada di lokerku.

Tiga. Susah mencari waktu luang untuk bersantai-santai atau liburan. Karena dimana pun dan kapan pun kami berada fans kami bisa bertambah dua kali lipat. Mau itu perempuan, laki-laki, banci sampai lansia pun ada. Sebagian dari fans kami itu sebenarnya para fujo yang sangat-sangat fanatik dengan tingkah laku kami. Aku akui sih, mataku ini agak bulat seperti perempuan dan sikapku yang childish, tapi aku ini straight tau. Dan tidak mungkin aku mau yaoi-an sama kakakku sendiri... hiyyyy, amit-amit! (maaf bagi para fujo, author juga fujo fanatik kok).

Empat. Yang terakhir ini hanya berlaku bagiku. Harus bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Kenapa? Karena tampangku ini androgini. Cantik dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan, narsis dikit boleh kan? Jadi banyak orang jalanan dan kurang ajar yang selalu ingin berbuat yang tidak baik terhadap diriku. Untungnya Rivaille mengajariku karate dan selalu membekaliku dengan jarum besi berukuran sebesar pensil sebanyak 50 buah tiap harinya? yang selalu aku simpan dibalik lengan kemejaku, jadi aku sampai sekarang aman-aman saja~

* * *

Saat ini Rivaille berkerja sebagai dosen di kampusku. Umurnya sekarang 21 tahun, selisih 1 tahun dariku. Rivaille itu adalah dosen banyak meraih prestasi terbaik dalam umur semuda itu, hebat bukan?! Yang sekarang aku bingungkan siapa ya gadis yang beruntung menjadi pacar kakak itu kelak?

Kalau si Sasha? tidak mungkin. Kakakku itu anti sekali dengan gadis ceroboh macam Sasha itu.

Kalau si Petra? tidak mungkin dia memang fans Rivaille tapi dia itu fujoshi, apa lagi dia sudah berpacaran dengan si jidat keruh tukang gigit lidah, si Aurou.

Kalau Mikasa? hmm... tidak cocok menurutku, apa lagi Jean selalu wanti-wanti Rivaille untuk menjauhi tunangnya itu. Bah, kau saja yang terlalu protektif Jean, mereka saling benci kok.

Kalau si Ms Ymir? gak usah di hitung dah, dia itu kan orang yang ngak jelas gendernya.

Kalau Mrs Annie? oh iya Annie sudah menikah dengan Mr Armin jadi tidak masuk hitungan.

Kalau si Crizta? ah namanya imut banget, tapi ngak setuju aku. Aarrrghhh... siapa sih?!

Stres aku memikirkannya. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tak berguna seperti itu? Apa kabel di otakku sedang konslet ya? Ahh... tidak, tidak mana mungkin aku yang ber IQ lebih dari 200 ini konslet otaknya imposible sekali. Arrrrgghh... lupakan saja lah!

* * *

Wah! ternyata mujur sekali nasibku. Baru saja seminggu aku memikirkan tentang para calon pacar kakakku ini, eh ternyata sekarang Rivaille mengenalkan pacarnya padaku. Nama calon iparku itu Eren Jaeger anak dari pemilik Trost Hospital Grisha Jaeger.

Pemuda yang imut, cantik, dan ber IQ tinggi dan bahkan lebih ekhem tinggi dari kakakku. Iris matanya berwarna jade dan rambutnya berwarna hazel lembut belah tengah. Manis dan imut sekali, bahkan menurutku lebih cantik dan imut calon iparku ini dari pada boneka barbie yang biasanya di pajang di toko-toko mainan.

Yah, awalnya sih kaget melihat Rivaille membawa seorang pemuda bukannya seorang gadis. Tapi tidak apa lah, itu terserah padanya. Kalau melihat mereka rasanya aku ingin belok juga… ah lupakan yang tadi.

Tapi sayangnya, orangnya cepat tersulut emosi, tidak bisa memasak dan cemburuan. Baru melihat foto Rivaille yang sedang bersama Petra waktu study banding saja sudah marah-marah. Padahal Petra itu tidak ada hubungan yang lebih dengan Rivaille dan lagi Petra sudah punya pacar'kan? Pemuda yang terlalu protektif.

Hmm... tapi makin diliat-liat, Eren dan Rivaille itu saling melengkapi. Bagaimana pun cerewetnya Eren, Rivaille selalu bisa menghadapinya. Bagaimana pun bencinya Eren pada kucing dia tetap bisa bertoleransi dengan kebiasaan Rivaille ini, yaitu meluk dan ngendong kucing peliharaannya. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Eren yang umurnya lebih muda 2 tahun denganku itu juga selalu baik denganku. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Rivaille mau berpacaran dengan Eren eh, tidak disangka jawabanya cuma satu kalimat aneh. "Eren itu menarik–"

Oke bukan yang ini kalimatnya tapi lanjutannya. "Apa lagi saat melihatnya ngambek, dia terlihat sangat mengemaskan seperti kucing." Tumben sekali kakakku yang sangat perfect ini bicara ngawur.

Aku mulai berfikir, apa mungkin Eren sudah membuat otak kakakku yang pintar itu rusak? ataukah Eren sudah menghipnotis dan menjampi-jampi kakaku supaya selalu cinta mati dengannya? kalau benar seperti itu, aku juga mau belajar jurus-jurus hipnotis atau pelet milik Eren. Untuk menyingkirkan semua fans-fans gila yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarku dan kakakku.

Akhirnya aku dan Rivaille akan punya kebebasan!

* * *

Aduh ini gawat! Sekarang mereka sedang broken heart! Eren marah karena melihat aku sedang memakai baju untuk pendeta wanita di jepang dengan wig warna cokelat panjang sepinggang dan memakai softlens cokelat caramel. Hm, ternyata cantik juga kalau aku jadi perempuan.

Flash backnya hari ini di kampus mengadakan pesta kostum untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kampus, sialnya aku di haruskan memakai baju perempuan karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat dinding yang sedang aku bawa untuk ngecat aula kampus bersama Nanaba dan Mike, dan tada~ cat itu dengan mulusnya mendarat ke setelan jas mahal buatan perancang paris milik dosen killer yang kebetulan lewat. Atau kata lainya aku ini di hukum.

Untuk lebih detail-nya aku jelaskan. Saat dirumah atau bisa disebut mansion karena saking besarnya, aku sudah memakai wig, softlens, dan baju pendeta perempuan dari jepang itu cuma, aku tidak bisa membenarkan kerah bajunya. Aku pun pergi ke kamar Rivaille untuk meminta tolong membantuku membenarkan kerah baju itu.

Yeah, awalnya sih aku di katai bodoh dan di lempari tatapan tajam setajam silet dari mata keabuan Rivaille. Kau tau? Itu menyeramkan ditambah wajahnya yang sedatar teplon. Walau pun begitu, dia tetap membantuku hehehehe~

Aku melihat Rivaille sudah rapi dengan setelan jas butler. Perfect and fabulous sekali! orang tampankan selalu dekat dengan orang tampan juga, nah itu lah kami! Eh... tidak disangka Eren yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rivaille berteriak. Raut mukanya jadi uumm... tidak bisa di ungkapkan dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Rivaille mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil Eren sambil mengejarnya sampai di halaman, aku mengikuti dari belakang tapi menjaga jarak. Disitu dengan cepat Eren mengatakan "Aku benci padamu!" sambil menangis. Tidak tega aku melihatnya, jadi setelah itu aku masuk lagi kedalam rumah. Rivaille pun masuk lagi kedalam rumah dengan tampang stres sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Aku sebagai adik yang baik memberi support dengan menyeduhkan the darjelin, bertujuan agar kakakku ini tidak tambah stres.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Rivaille sudah mulai tabah. Kami pun berangkat ke acara ulang tahun kampus. Sampai di sana kami pura-pura jadi pasangan. Semua orang tercenggah. Para fans Rivaille semua menangis gaje akbar saat melihatku dan Rivaille berjalan beriringan bahkan ada laki-laki yang nosebleed melihatku.

Wah... benar-benar, apakah aku ini lebih cantik dari istri pangeran Inggris sampai mereka semua memasang berbagai jenis raut muka begitu? Huh... biarkan lah yang penting aku senang bisa mengelabui banyak orang~

Rivaille cuma diam seribu bahasa. Ah... paling karena masalah tadi, soal itu serahkan saja padaku Hanji Smith sang smart cupid! Tak lama kemudian, mulai Mrs Annie mendekati kami bersama suaminya Mr Armin Arlet. Mereka juga dosen muda di kampus.

Sungguh saat pertama melihat suaminya Mrs Annie aku kira itu saudaranya karena hampir mirip, eh... ternyata saat di tanyakan itu suaminya. Ckckck, apa mungkin Tuhan sudah tidak memiliki percetakan manusia baru, sampai wajah tiap manusia di masa kini mirip semua? Tidak ada yang tau termasuk aku, kecuali Tuhan itu sendiri.

Mrs Annie bertanya pada Rivaille aku ini siapa. Nah, saat di beritau Mrs Annie langsung melotot melihatiku. Hahaha, apa Mrs Annie iri denganku ya? Tidak taulah, masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

Aku cuma senyum-senyum saja melihat reaksi Mrs Annie. Kemudian aku meminta ijin pada Rivaille untuk menemui si dosen killer yang kepalanya kinclong bersinar kayak bola lampu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr Pixis.

Aku pun berjalan sampai ketempat kerumunan dosen-dosen lainya. Hmm... Mr Pixis cek list,

Ms Ymir cek list,

Mr Reiner cek list. Lengkap sudah para dosen yang paling aku benci.

"Konbanwa." Kataku, sambil bungkuk hormat, ini dia keahlianku mengubah suara seperti perempuan. Aku melihat mereka binggung dengan salamku. Heh... itu karena mereka kurang bersosialisasi dengan globalisasi negara lain, jadi mereka ketingalan jaman.

"Anda siapa, nona?" tanya si kepala kinclong. "Hahaha~ benar Mr Pixis tidak kenal dengan saya?" Aku dalam hati sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Tidak, nona ini siapa?" Uuhhhh~ dingin sekali balasanya. Aku lempar semua jarum besi yang ada di balik lengan bajuku ini baru tau rasa kau.

"Ini, saya anak yang siang tadi menabrak anda sampai sebuah cat tembok mengotori jas anda~" Aku menanggapinya santai. Tapi mereka, para dosen sudah bertampang horor. Sepertinya Mr Pixis sudah memberi tau tentang kejadian itu pada dosen lainya.

"Ini saya Hanji, Mr Pixis!" Aku mengeluarkan senyuman mautku ke dosen-dosen itu, dan reaksinya. Mr Reiner langsung nosebleed, Ms Ymir cenggo tapi berusaha tetap stay cool, Mr Pixis melotot dengan ooc-nya, sedangkan Nanaba yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar perkataanku tadi pingsan dengan cantiknya?

"Kemari Hanji." Aku dengar Rivaille memanggil, cepat-cepat aku jawab. "Ya, tunggu!" aku lihat, seperinya Rivaille ingin cepat pulang. "Saya permisi dulu, Bye~" Aku pun membungkuk lagi kemudian langsung menebar kiss bye. Yes! berhasil aku membuat para dosen gak-becus-ngajar-siswa-sisiwi-pinteran-juga-aku, itu sampai mati kutu! Sorak kemenangan untuk manusia terkeren ini!

* * *

Akh, akhirnya pulang. Padahal baru sebentar sekali rasanya aku berada di acara itu, padahal aku kan masih ingin mengerjai orang lain dengan tampangku yang girly sekarang ini. Hah... ya sudahlah, kapan-kapan aku bisa memakai penyamranku ini lagi, hihihi~

Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjadi makcomblang-nya Rivaille. Hmm... aha! Caranya gampang sekali. Mumpung masih jam sembilan malam, aku laksanakan saja rencanaku.

Aku pun meminta ijin lagi pada Rivaille untuk tinggal di acara ulang tahun kampus selama satu jam lagi. Memang dasarnya tsundere, ya aku dapat pelototan maut dulu tapi akhirnya di ijinkan untuk tinggal di dalam acara sampai jam sepulu malam.

Seperginya Rivaille, Erd, Aurou, Nanaba, Crizta dan Petra mendekatiku dengan tampang yang menyiratkan 'Siapa gadis ini? apa hubunganya dengan Mr Rivaille?' aku cuma tersenyum lebar, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Mereka pun sekarang ada di depanku. Petra yang paling pertama angkat bicara, ditanya-nya siapa aku. Aku pun tersenyum lagi, lalu aku melepaskan wig yang aku pakai. Mereka semua terbengong-bengong. Yah, ini lah untungnya punya paras androgini, dengan mudah bisa mengelabui orang.

Petra yang paling pertama sadar dari cengonya langsung minta foto bersama denganku. Lanjut si Nanaba dan Aurou juga ingin berfoto denganku. Sementara si Crizta pundung di pojokan. Ah, apa dia risih karena aku ini terlalu cantik padahal aku laki-laki, hihih~ itu sudah takdir jadi tidak bisa di ubah.

Dan Erd, dia cuma meminta tanda tanganku. Memangnya aku artis apa? tapi tidak apalah. Aku pun memakai wig-ku lagi kemudian pamit pada mereka lalu memakai jubah bertudung berwarna hitam yang aku bawa, kemudian pergi ke tempat sang target, ke mansion milik keluarga Jaeger.

* * *

Wah... mansionya lumayan besar, yah kalau di bandingkan dengan mansion yang pribadiku di Prancis, bisa di bilang mansion keluarga Jeager ini setengahnya.

Aku pun mengetuk pintu mansion itu, kenapa sepi ya? Lama aku menunggu, ya sekitar lima belas menit. Aku mulai tidak sabaran, tapi tiba-tiba pintu mansion itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah Eren dengan tampang hancur lebur, sepertinya habis menangis.

"Kau! Mau apa kemari hah?!" Wah reaksinya fantastis, sepertinya Eren benar-benar marah gara-gara kejadian tadi. "Hai Eren, jangan marah... tadi kau hanya salah paham saja." Terangku halus. Namanya juga mengajak bicara orang yang lagi marah, jadi harus halus supaya nanti dia tidak tersinggung.

"Cih, kau pikir siapa dirimu itu! darimana kau tau namaku?! Berani sekali kau, dasar tak tau malu!" Ok kata-katanya yang ini membuatku mulai naik darah. Tenang-tenang, sabar Hanji, sabar. Eren juga, imut-imut tapi suka marah-marah nanti keriputan. Lihat saja aku, aku jarang marah dan hasilnya kulit wajahku kencang bak model iklan p*nsd.

"Ekhem, Eren... perhatikan dulu baik-baik, siapa aku ini." aku pun melepas wig yang sedari tadiku pakai dan...

"Kak Hanji?!" hihihi~ baru sadar dia kalau aku Hanji. "Nah, Eren tadi kau hanya salah paham." Aku pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya secara detail, dari saat aku menumpahkan cat di jasdosen killer di kelasku, kelas jurusan IPA lalu aku mendapatkan hukuman. Sampai saat tadi Eren salah paham melihatku dengan Rivaille ada dikamar.

"Ja-jadi, aku salah paham?" tanya Eren lagi padaku. "Benar sekali."

"Aku harus menemui Rivaille!" Eren terlihat panik, dia berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat sembab itu, menganti pakaian, dan memakai sepatunya. Namun Eren berhenti sejenak di depanku lalu bertanya.

"Kak Hanji kau ini… perempuan atau laki-laki?" Eren jelas-jelas aku laki-laki hanya tampangku saja yang androgini. "Aku 100% laki-laki, Eren." Sungguh aku ingin mewek sekarang.

Eren pun angkat bicara lagi.

"Kau ini straight kan?" aduh Eren, aku ini straight. Walau tampangku yang androgini, tapi aku ini straight. Para fujo itu saja yang gila selalu berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dengan Rivaille. Ya ampun~ apakah tampangku uke sekali? author ini salahmu membuatku jadi seperti ini!

( Author Kim: Whatever for that. (siul-siul gak merasa berdosa))

"Aku tegaskan ya Eren, aku ini straight... aku ulangi **st****raight****,** Ok." Aku lihat Eren mengangguk lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan-nya Eren dan aku pun pergi ke mansionku dan Rivaille. Hah? pintu rumah ini tidak dikunci? Sepertinya Rivaille lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah karena sedang banyak pikiran. Tanpa pikir panjang aku dan Eren langsung masuk saja. Hmm... aneh, rumah ini kosong. Kemana ya Rivaille katanya ingin pulang duluan.

"AKH... TOLONG KAK HANJI!" aku dengar Eren berteriak, aku pun berlari ke arah suaranya di ruang makan dan... aku melihat ada tujuh orang perampok yang sedang berusaha membekap Eren. "Hey, siapa kalian?!" tanyaku dengan suara ambigu.

Aku lihat mereka berbisik-bisik sebentar lalu melepaskan Eren dan mendorongnya hingga terjungkal. "Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir dengan keadaan pacar kakakku itu. "Uhuk, uhuk, ya, aku tak apa-apa kak Hanji." Aku lihat nafas Eren masih tersendat-sendat. Aku pun berdiri menghadap ke tujuh perampok itu.

Tanpa aku duga, salah satu dari mereka mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat. "Hai, cantik mau bermain bersama kami?" tanyanya padaku. Cih, bercerminlah dulu, tampangmu itu jelek kawan. "Kak Han-".

"Oh tentu, tapi permainan-nya harus yang seperti ini!" aku pun membanting perampok itu sampai pingsan. Aku lihat perampok-perampok lainnya mengeram marah. Oh... mengajak perang ya? Ok siapa takut. Aku mengeluarkan seriangi terbaikku ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang mematikan.

"Eren lebih baik kau keluar dulu." Perinatahku dengan nada datar. Setelah mendengarkan perkataanku dengan cepat Eren keluar dari ruangan ini. Mereka akan menyesal sudah memasuki mansionku tercinta ini.

BRAAKK...

BUG...

DUAAKK...

PYAANGKK...

"Fiuh~ jadi laki-laki itu harus kuat, tidak seperti kalian-kalian ini pecundang." Aku mengelap keningku sejenak lalu meninggalkan tumpukan-mayat-para-perampok-yang-pada-KO-habis-ak u-hajar-pakai-karate-pisauperak-dan-jarumperak-ku itu di ruang makan dan menelpon Rivaille.

Ternyata Riviaille ada rapat mendadak dengan direktur perusahaan S.M. Entertainment* jadi Rivaille tidak jadi pulang ke rumah. Aku pun mengatakan kalau rumah kami hampir kerampokan, tapi sepertinya Rivaille santai saja mendengarnya. Mungkin karena Rivaille sudah tau aku ini bisa diandalkan jadi dia percaya sepenuhnya padaku.

Namun setelah aku mengatakan kalau aku bersama dengan Eren, Rivaille langsung panik. Untuk menenagkan kakakku ini pun aku bilang kalau Eren baik-baik saja... wajarlah namanya juga pasangan pasti saling menghawatirkan. Nah, selain menjadi dosen di kampusku kakakku juga memiliki perkerjaan lain yaitu menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan rekaman yang bertitle Black Entertainment.

Aku pun menutup telpon yang berada diruang tamu, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara mobil polisi. Aku pun melangkah cepat pintu depan rumahku, aku lihat Eren datang bersama dengan beberapa polisi. Langsung saja aku menunjukan di mana aku telah menghabisi perampok-perampok itu.

Para polisi tercengah, begitu juga dengan Eren. Polisi-polisi itu pun bertanya padaku.

"Nona, anda yang melakukan ini semua?" ya, ya, pangil saja aku terus dengan sebuatan nona... asal kau tau ya pak polisi, aku ini laki-laki bukan permpuan.

"Benar, tapi anda salah memanggil saya nona, saya ini laki-laki." Lengkaplah sudah, para polisi itu semua hanya bisa terbenggong-benggong dengan tak etisnya. Sedangkan aku cuma memasang senyum charming.

Para polisi itu pun menyeret ke tujuh perampok itu keluar dari rumahku, bersamaan dengan datangnya Rivaille. "Rivaille!" seruku langsung berlari kearahnya. "Hanji, dimana Eren?!" wah, wah, tumben-tumbenan kakakku jadi ooc begini, Eren memang hebat bisa membuat kakakku sampai seperti ini.

"Rivaille!" yap, itu Eren yang berteriak terus langsung menerjang Rivaille. Hah, pemandangan yang sangat romantis~ mukin kalau aku melihat kemesraan tiap hari aku bisa jadi fudanshi. Mereka pun saling memaafkan satu sama lain, dan sepakat akan bertunangan seminggu lagi.

"Hanji, lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu, kau terlihat seperti banci." Ngejleb sekali perkataanmu Rivaille, kau tega sekali~ "Baiklah." Aku pun langsung melangkah pergi ke dalam rumah dan menganti bajuku dengan setelan blazer berwarna sokelat dan celana panjang yang berwarna cokelat juga, melepaskan wig dan softlens-ku. Hmm... tadi tampangku girly sekali sekarang setelah aku melepas semua barang-barang gadis itu dan memakai barang-barang laki-laki, aku terlihat tampan has bangsawan.

Ckckck inilah takdirku~

Aku langsung pergi ke ruang tamu. Aku melihat Rivaille tengah menuangkan teh untuk Eren, untung tadi aku tidak melempar semua set teh yang ada di ruang makan.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang menikmati masa-masa bahagia penuh cinta~" Godaku pada Rivaille dan Eren. Rivaille menatapku tajam dengan wajah datarnya sementara Eren tersipu malu. Sepertinya dengan adanya pengalamanku ini, aku bisa membuka praktek dokter makcomblang, melihat taktik-ku berjalan 100% walau pun ada sedikit gangguan.

Inilah kehidupanku yang penuh dengan (kegilaan) warna hidup. Tidak monoton dan tidak terus berputar-putar dalam lingkaran. Kesenanganku adalah memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di dekatku, orang-orang yang menganggapku, orang-orang yang selalu mengajariku banyak hal.

Yang aku fikirkan sekarang, siapa ya, gadis yang kelak akan menjadi pedampingku? Aku harap gadis itu baik, pintar, dan lembut. Terutama tidak se-protektif Eren walau dia seorang pemuda. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai perempuan yang suka naik darah.

Ya, bisa dibilang jika semua charater anime itu nyata, aku akan memilih Carla Yaeger* dari anime SnK sebagi pendamping hidup. Tapi sepertinya aku bermimpi terlalu jauh ya hihihi~

Akhir kata, tetap sehat dan semangat untuk menjalani hidup (nista) -bye!

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Inilah bahasa sehari-hari author di rumah jadi mohon maklum #narihula2

Hanji disini jadi agak narsis! XD

Yah, menyesuaikan dengan versi awal fic ini di FKI.

*S.M. ENTERTAINMENT : Bagi yang suka Kpop pasti tidak asing dengan nama perusahaan ini~

*Carla Jaeger : Eto… saya kehabisan akal, jadi saya pakai Bu Carla saja biar gampang :3 #plak

Euhm euhm! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika anda menyukai fic saya~

Could you to review?


End file.
